Love You
by LightStone9477
Summary: Draco mencintai sahabatnya sendiri. siapakah dia? My first fict. Muggle version WARNING: gaje typo jelek dll


Disclaimer: Bunda Rowling.. always

WARNING: TYPO,GAJE,JELEK DLL

MUGGLE VERSION

* * *

"DRACO! SAATNYA MAKAN MALAM!" teriak Narcissa dari ruang makan..

"Baik, Mum,"

Draco terbangun dari mimpinya. Ya.. mimpi yang sangat indah untuknya. Draco menuju ke kamar mandi terlebih dahulu karena Draco belum mandi.

Setelelah mandi, Draco turun dari tangga dan menuju ruang makan. Ia duduk di salah satu kursi di dekat ibunya.

"Ini, Mum membuatkanmu makanan yang sangat lezat! Makan luar negeri!"

"Apa Ini?" tanya Draco pada sang ibu. Makanannya seperti daging yang ditusuk mengunakan lidi dan dibaluri bumbu kacang.

"Mm.. apa ya? Mum lupa apa nama makanannya. Apa nama makanannya Lucius?" Narcissa Malfoy sang ibu malah bertanya balik kepada sang suami.

"Ini namanya _sate_. _Sate ayam._ Yang ini dari _Indonesia_." Jawab Lucius

"Ooo..." jawab Draco dan Narcissa bersamaan.

"Ya, kebetulan Dad juga pernah mencoba makanan ini bersama tetangga sebelah. Mr Granger kau tau?"

"Yah, aku tau Lucius. Mereka keluarga yang sangat baik. Bahkan Mrs Granger pernah memberiku tas yang bagus dari _Prancis_." Narcissa menjawabnya dengan senang.

"Anaknya juga cantik" sambar draco sambil menyantap _sate_nya. Sepertinya ia tidak sadar apa yang ia katakan karena terlalu asik memakan satenya.

"Ehm.."

"A..Aku tidak serius kok Dad. Hanya bergurau" jawab Draco gugup. Ia tak tau apa yang ada dipikirannya tadi.

"Sudah biarkan saja Lucius. Anak kita sudah mulai dewasa." Jawab Narcissa sambil tertawa kecil.

"Sudah. Aku ingin kekamar dulu. Selamat malam Mum, Dad."

"Selamat malam juga sayang" jawab Narcissa Lembut.

Draco berjalan kekamarnya yang berada di lantai 2. Ia berjalan dan menaiki beberapa anak tangga. Yah, Mum benar. Draco sudah mulai beranjak dewasa. Umurnya yang sudah 17 tahun. Dan dia memang benar-benar menyukai anak dari keluarga Granger. Namanya _Hermione Granger._ Dia sangat cantik. Bahkan lebih cantik dari _Emma Watson_.(author digampar emma watson)

Draco memasuki kamarnya dan langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kasur. Ia melihati langit-langit kamarnya. Mebayangi Hermione Granger. Hermione tinggal di depan rumahnya. Terkadang Draco memandang jendela kamarnya. Melihat Hermione dari jendela kamarnya ke jendela rumah Hermione. Hermione tinggal di depan rumah Draco. Jadi ia tak perlu repot-repot datang ke rumah Hermione dan hanya ingin melihat Hermione.

Draco merasa senang karena dia juga berteman dengan Hermione. Kami berteman dari kelas 1 SMA. Dan sekarang kami duduk di kelas 3 SMA. Sebenarnya Draco sudah mengenal Hermione dari umur 7 tahun. Jadi...

_~Flashback~_

"_Mum, apa yang kita lakukan disini? Aku tidak melihat makanan yang enak dan lezat. Hanya ada sayur-sayuran, buah-buahan, dan daging yang .. bau!" seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang platina dan bermata biru keabu-abuan mengeluh kepada ibunya._

"_Tenang nak, kita sekarang berada di pasar tradisional. Mum ingin membeli beberapa bahan-bahan makanan untuk kita nanti." Jawab sang ibu halus sambil mengelus rambut sang anak._

"_Uhh.. tapi disini bau Mum. Bau daging busuk dan banyak... lalat."anak itu memegang hidungnya karena bau menganggu napasnya._

"_Baiklah.. baiklah.. kau lihat toko di sebelah sana? (anak itu mengangguk) kau bisa berbelanja sepuasnya disitu. Ini uang untuk kau berbelanja. Tunggu Mum di toko itu jika Mum belum datang."_

"_Baik, Mum." Jawab sang anak semangat._

_Anak itu berjalan santai sambil mencoba memfokuskan jalannya ke toko yang ia lihat. Dan tiba-tiba saja pikirannya ke toko itu langsung melayang karena melihat seorang anak perempuan dengan rambut cokelat bergelombang bersama ibunya._

"_Mum, apakah belanjaan kita sudah semua?" tanya si anak perempuan kepada ibunya. Dia membawa beberapa belanjaan._

"_Mm.. sepertinya ada satu lagi. Kau mau ikut? (anak itu menggeleng) yah.. sepertinya kau lelah. Baiklah kau bisa membeli kue di toko itu. Tunggu ibu disitu jika ibu belum datang." Anak itu mengangguk._

_Melihat si anak perempuan juga ingin ke toko kue, akhirnya anak laki-laki itu mengikutinya._

"_Hai. namaku Draco. Draco Malfoy. Siapa namamu?" tanya anak laki-laki ke anak perempuan sambil memberikan tangannya. tanpa disadari ternyata si anak laki-laki sudah berada disebelah anak perempuan. _

"_ Hermione. Hermione Granger. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Hermione menjabat tangan Draco._

"_Kau mau kemana?" tanya Draco_

"_Mau ke toko kue itu. Kau sendiri?" Hermione menunjuk toko kue._

"_Sama denganmu."_

_Draco dan Hermione memasuki toko kue itu. Draco mengambil banyak sekali kue. Tetapi Hermione hanya mengambil 3 kue. Hermione pergi ke kasir untuk membayar kuenya. Begitu juga Draco. Setelah membayar mereka keluar dari toko. Hermione duduk di salah satu kursi sambil menunggu ibunya begitu juga Draco._

"_Kenapa dari tadi kau mengikutiku terus?" tanya Hermione._

"_Tidak. Aku tidak mengikutimu." Jawab Draco polos._

"_Bohong. Buktinya kau mengikutiku duduk disini."_

"_Aku kan duduk karena aku ingin duduk. Kau sendiri?"_

"_Aku juga ingin duduk sa-" belum selesai Hermione berbicara, Draco sudah memotongnya._

"_Tuh kan. Kau yang mengikutiku. Buktinya kau juga ingin duduk disini." Draco menjawabnya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Hermione._

"_Iihh.. aku belum selesai bicara tau! Aku duduk disini sambil menunggu ibuku." Jawab Hermione sewot._

"_Oo.." _

_Hening._

_Sudah 30 menit mereka duduk dalam diam. Ibu mereka belum juga datang._

"_Draco, kau tidak pulang?" tanya Hermione_

"_Aku kan menunggu ibuku." Jawab Draco polos_

"_Iihh! Kau mengikutikun terus! Memangnya kau tidak puas? Kau mengikutiku ke toko kue, mengikutiku duduk dan mengikutiku menunggu ibu! Apasih maumu?" Hermione menjawabnya sambil memukul Draco dengan keras. Setelah berhenti memukul, Draco yang kesakitan menangis._

"_A.. aku ti.. tidak me..me hiks.. mengikuti hiks.. mu hiks.. kok. Lagian hiks.. aku memang hiks.. ingin ke toko itu hiks.. aku juga hiks.. ingin menunggu ibuku hiks.. tidak mungkinkan aku yang masih sekecil ini hiks.. pulang sendirian. Aku juga hiks.. tidak tau hiks.. jalan. Hiks.. dan kau tidak perlu hiks.. memukulku sampai sekeras itu! Hiks.. SAKIT TAU! Hiks.. hiks.."_

_Hermione merasa sangat bersalah. Untuk apa juga dia marah hanya karna mengikutinya? Sampai ia menangis karena pukulannya yang sangat keras. "Untuk apa pula aku marah?" batin Hermione_

_Tapi, Hermione sama sekali tidak melihat ada air mata jatuh dari mata Draco. Walaupun , tetapi tak ada air mata yang menetes satupun._

"_Draco.." panggil Hermione sambil menepuk bahu Draco_

_Draco mengangkat kepalanya. Memasang muka melas dan membuat matanya besar. Sebenarnya Draco tidak menangis. Hanya dibuat-buat saja. Tetapi Hermione yang melihat mukanyanya langsung tertawa._

"_Hahahahahahahahahaha... hahaha... hahaha.. mukamu aneh sekali Draco! Hahaha.. Kau seperti orang bodoh! Hahaha... hahaha..." Draco yang mendengarnya langsung marah. Ia menarik kerah baju Hermione dan memarahinya._

"_APA KAU BILANG! AKU ANEH? AKU BODOH? BERANI-BERANINYA KAU!" Draco teriak sampai-sampai membuat Hermione takut. Hermione kaget. _

'_bukannya tadi dia menangis?' batin Hermione_

"_tunggu! Kau kan tadi menangis. Kenapa jadi marah-marah seperti ini?"_

"_Kau kira aku akan menangis? Tidak mungkin aku seorang Malfoy, orang tertampan sedunia menangis hanya karena gadis kecil sepertimu? No Way!"_

_Hermione memasang muka takut. Draco berteriak di depannya. Membuat Hermione kaget. Draco yang melihat mukanya langsung tertawa._

"_haahahahahaaahahha... hahaha.. hahaaha.. Kau aneh sekali Hermione! Hahahaa.. hahaha.. kau seperti orang bodoh! Hahahaa.. ahahaaaha.."_

"_Iihh.. kau ini! Mengikutiku terus! Dasar kau tidak kreatif! Uuhh..!" Hermione memukul Draco dengan kedua tangan yang dikepal dan memukul bahunya._

"_Iihh... sakit tau! Kau kira ini tidak sakit? Sini.. biar aku yang balas!" Draco melakukan hal yang sama ke Hermione. Hermione bukannya kesakitan tapi merasa geli._

"_Haahahahaha... hahahaahaa... geli Draco! Geli! Hahahaha.."_

_Draco yang melihat Hermione tertawa mulai berbuat jahil. Dia akhirnya menggelitiki Hermione dan Hermione lagi-lagi tertawa._

"_Ahaahaaahahahaa... hahahahaahaha... sudah Draco! Sudah! Geli! Hahahahahaaa..."_

_Draco menghentikan gelitikannya dan beranjak dari kursi sambil membawa belanjaannya "Sudah ah. Capek. Aku pulang dulu ya! Ibuku sudah datang!"ia berlari menuju ibunya._

_Ternyata Hermione juga sudah dijemput. dari jauh hermione melambaikan tangannya kepada Draco. Draco juga membalasnya dengan senyuman. "Call me" katanya sambil mengedipkan mata kirinya dengan seringaian jahil. Hermione membalasnya dengan ejekan "Weekk"_

_~flashback end~_

-o-o-o-O-O-O-O-o-o-o-

"DRACO! BANGUN! SAATNYA SEKOLAH!" teriak Narcissa dari lantai bawah.

"Iya, Mum" Draco bangun. "Hoam.. memangnya jam berapa sih ini?" Draco mengambil _handphone_nya yang super duper abal. "08.45? OHH SHIT!"

Draco langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi dan mandi secepat mungkin. Draco Yang biasanya mandi selama 1 jam kini hanya sampai 1 menit. Sisanya ia habiskan untuk hanya untuk merapikan dirinya agar penampilannya bisa sekeren dan seganteng Tom Felton (aseekk).

-o-o-o-O-O-O-O-o-o-o-

"Telat lagi, eh?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Menurutku? Menurutku I.Y.A"

"Yasudah kalau tau kenapa masih nanya?"

"Masalah buat lo?"

"Sok gaul lo!"

"Suka-suka gue kalii.."

"Au ah. Ngomong ama lo ribet."

"Ehm.." terdengar suara berdeham dari yang sepertinya ditujukan kepada Draco dan Blaize.

"Ma.. Maaf Professor." Kata Draco sambil menunduk

"Hukuman untuk kalian. Kerjakan soal biologi ini dari nomor 1-50 dalam waktu 15 menit. Dan tentu saja di luar kelas."

"What? 15 menit? Kita tidak mungkin mengerjakan soal sebanyak itu dalam 15 menit Professor!

"10 menit!"

"Tapi.."

"5 menit"

"Oh, Professor."

"1 menit"

Draco yang mulai geram dengan Blaize karena terlalu banyak mengoceh langsung menariknya keluar ruangan. Sesaat sudah keluar kelas, Blaize masuk

"Oh kumohon Professor. Beri kami tambahan waktu. Pleaseeee.. Professor cantik deh"

"Baiklah. Karena aku berbaik hati, aku akan memberimu tambahan waktu jadi.."

"Oh terima kasih professor! Terima kasih!" Blaize saking senangnya sampai bersujud di kaki Prof. McGonagall. Draco cengo. (?)

".. 2 menit"

"Hah? 2 menit?"

"Ya. 2 menit. Tadinya aku ingin menambahkan waktunya jadi 30 menit. Tapi karena kau menyelaku jadi kujadikan 2 menit."

Draco yang diluar kelas langsung masuk dan menarik Blaize keluar dan berbicara kepada Mcgonagall"Baiklah Professor. Kami akan mengerjakan tugas kami selama 2 menit."

Blaize menggerutu kepada Draco "Dasar Professor McDonald."

-o-o-o-O-O-O-O-o-o-o-

"Hai, Draco." Sapa Ginny

"Hai. Kenapa kau menghampiriku?" tanya Draco menoleh ke belakang.

"Kau dipanggil Hermione di Taman. Katanya ingin berbicara sesuatu."

"Bicara apa? PR lagi?"

Ginny mengangkat bahu. "Tidak tahu. Sepertinya penting. Aku melihat matanya sembab. Seperti habis menangis. Saat ku tanya kenapa, dia tidak menjawab."

"Baiklah. Aku akan segera kesana. Bye.." Draco langsung berlari tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Ginny.

Sesampainya di taman, Draco melihat Hermione sedang duduk di kursi bangku taman. Draco melihat bahu Hermione bergetar. "Dia Menangis" gumam Draco. Mendengar gumaman itu Hermione menoleh ke belakang. Dan ternyata Draco sudah dibelakangnya

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Hermione

"Bukankah kau yang menyuruhku kesini?"

"Oh ya, aku lupa. Silahkan duduk." Hermione bergeser sedikit agar Draco bisa duduk disebelahnya.

Draco berjalan dan duduk di sebelah Hermione. "Jadi, apa masalahmu sampai kau menangis?"

"A-Aku.." untuk kedua kalinya Draco melihat Hermione menangis. Hermione menjatuhkan kepalanya perlahan ke bahu Draco. Sambil menangis

"Sudah, tenangkan dulu pikiran dan hatimu. Jika sudah tenang, ceritakan semuanya padaku."kata Draco sambil mengelus rambut Hermione.

Mereka diam cukup lama. Hermione menangis dalam diam. Berusaha menenangkan hati dan pikirannya. Dan akhirnya dia berbicara dan menceritakan semuanya.

"Ja..Jadi tadi... tadinya aku ingin berjalan menuju perpustakaan. Saat aku mulai melewati beberapa koridor, aku tak sengaja melihat..melihat Ron dan Lavender se..sedang berduaan.. hiks.. lalu aku mengumpat di salah satu tembok. Mendengar percakapan mereka. Dan.. dan.. dan aku mendengar Ron menyukai.. menyukai Lavender. Dan.. dan Lavender menerimanya. Lalu aku tidak mendenger apapun. Saat aku pikir mereka sudah pergi, aku langsung melanjutkan perjalananku dan ternyata.. ternyata dugaanku salah. Ternyata.. mereka.. sedang.. sedang.. huwaaaaaaaa..." Kali ini Hermione menangis lumayan keras. Draco yang telinganya sakit langsung menutup telinganya. Setelah beberapa saat mereda, Hermione tenggelam dalam pelukan Draco.

"Sudah. Tenanglah. Memangnya jika Ron dan Lavender jadian, apa urusannya denganmu?"

"Ya tentu saja ada urusannya! Aku.. Aku menyukainya. Oh, ralat. Aku mencintainya."

"What? Apa? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Kau.. kau.."

"Yaa.. aku menyukainya." Katanya sambil menegakan tubuhnya dan kembali duduk. "Aku menyukainya.. bahkan.. bahkan mencintainya. AKU MENCINTAI RON. RONALD WEASLEY! RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!"

"Jadi..."

"Ya... aku mencintainya. Memangnya kenapa kau sampai terkejut seoerti itu?"

'Karena aku mencintaimu' batin Draco

_to be continued..._

* * *

AAAA! ceritanya pasti gaje banget! ada typonya lagi.. AAAA! gimana? pasti jelek deh.. yakanyakan?

oke tinggalkan jejak kalian sehabis membaca cerita ini.. REVIEW WOYY!


End file.
